Frankie's Diary
by xElizaxSykesx
Summary: Frerard! compainion to Gerard's Diary... told you I'd be posting this shit soon
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary,

I talked to the cute boy in the coffeeshoppe today! I've been wanting to talk to him for so long. He's so gorgeous. He's really talented too. I've seen him drawing stuff. I wish he'd draw me sometime.

But anyway, I talked to him and I got his number! I'm so fucking excited.

~Frank

Dear Diary,

I went over to his house and we watched movies together. We have so much in common. I swear that if he doesn't ask me out by the end of this week, I'm gonna ask him out myself.

I met his brother too. He didn't seem to happy to see me. In fact he kinda ignored me but it's alright. That means more Gerard time for me!

Dear Diary,

I can't believe he did that to me! Fuck I am so niave! I thought he actually liked me but instead I here from my friends that he's out drinking and kissing other guys behind my back. The actual fuck?

Is it wrong that I still love him though? I do. I really still love him. I just wish I could tell him. He's not even interested in me though. I'm not good enough so he has to go and kiss random strangers.

Dear Diary,

He came over today. He looked so sad I thought that he woulda commited suicide if I ignored him for another day. I forgave him. He's gonna take me out to dinner tonight. I hope it turns out better than the last two days.

Dear Diary,

Last night was fun. Me and Gee went to dinner then we went home and just talked for a while. Then earlier today, its like 11 at night now, we went to the movies. He was so adorable tonight. He asked if he could hold my hand with his little stutter of his. I think it's so cute. He's amazing. I love Gerard Arther Way.

Dear Diary,

He asked me to be his boyfriend today! I almost died of happiness! I said yes of course!

Today was amazing. After he asked me, we went to his house and ate lunch then watched some movies all cuddly like. I love holding Gerard. He's so warm and soft.

Dear Diary,

I found his cuts today. He came over and I asked him to draw me because I really wanted him to. Anyway, so when his sleeves rolled up accidently I saw all of his cuts that he made to himself. It was horrible!

-flashback-

"How could you do this Gerard?!"

"I don't know. I-I just need to. You don't understand Frankie."

He was crying.

I felt so bad when I saw his tears. I pulled him onto my lap and stroked his hair. "Will you explain it to me Gee?"

"I feel so alone sometimes. Sometimes I wake up and I'm perfectly normal. Other times I wake up and I cry all day and night and I feel like there's something wrong but Mikey says I'm just moody. When I wake up on a bad day, I just sit and cry and think about how alone I am. I don't wanna be alone Frankie! It scares me! I can't be alone again. Cutting makes me feel better. And Mi-Mikey says that I'm in my imagination too often and I don't know what's reality. I'm so scared Frankie. Please help me!"

"Shh, shh baby it's okay. I'm here for you. Your not alone, you have me. Don't be scared. I don't care if you like your imagination better than reality. As long as you come back to reality to visit me I'm happy. I won't leave you. I will be here for you. It'll be alright baby. Promise something though?"

"Y-y-yes?"

"If you feel like cutting again, call me okay? I'll come over and help you feel better."

"Okay Frankie."

"It's okay Gee."

"Frankie?"

"Yeah sugar?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

-end flashback-

That was the first time I told him I love him. I thought it woulda been more romantic than me comforting him after a breakdown but I don't care. I'm just happy that he loves me too.

Dear Diary,

I went over to Gerard's house today. He called me and asked me to come over because he felt really bad. His brother yelled at him this morning. It was terrible.

I calmed him down though. We spent the day cuddling together and watching movies. It feels so good to just hold Gerard. I can tell he likes it when I stroke his hair and tell him I love him. I do love him. I love him so much and with all my heart. I want him to move in with me. I wanna wake up and see him curled up in my arms. I wanna make him breakfast in the mornings while he sits and draws before I go to work. I wanna be the one to hold him when he feels bad.

AN: first couple of chapters just wayy to lazy to seperate them... see other fic called Gerard's Diary


	2. Updates Coming Soon!

Hey guys! So I just wanted to let you guys know that I will be updating the following stories tomorrow or Saturday. I promise I will and I'm really sorry for making you guys wait! I also have new stories!

Updates- Gerard's Diary, Frankie's Diary, Matt Good's a vampire?, RyanRoss+BrendonUrie=Forever?, Oliver Bring Me The Horizon, My Own Happy Ending. If I've missed one don't worry it will most likely be updated.

New- Feelings Are Bullshit, Slavery Ain't Kind Honey, Candy Is Sweet But Then Again So Are You, Mind Reading? You Gotta Be Kidding!

All Frerard's except for the last one which is Bandom Big Bang (Ryden, Joncer, Gabilliam, Frerard, Rikey, Jalex, and will include guest stars. BUT NO DALLON WEEKES!)

Just to let everyone know! Again sorry for the super long wait!

Love you guys! -Eliza Sykes

PS guess who got to meet Late Nite Reading, Farewell My Love, Rocky Loves Emily, Drake Christopher, and Bryan Stars? ME! Brandon of RLE flirted with me the entire night which was fucking awesome!


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Diary,

Last night was fun. Me and Gee went to dinner then we went home and just talked for a while. Then earlier today, its like 11 at night now, we went to the movies. He was so adorable tonight. He asked if he could hold my hand with his little stutter of his. I think it's so cute. He's amazing. I love Gerard Arther Way.

Dear Diary,

He asked me to be his boyfriend today! I almost died of happiness! I said yes of course!

Today was amazing. After he asked me, we went to his house and ate lunch then watched some movies all cuddly like. I love holding Gerard. He's so warm and soft.


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Diary,

I found his cuts today. He came over and I asked him to draw me because I really wanted him to. Anyway, so when his sleeves rolled up accidently I saw all of his cuts that he made to himself. It was horrible!

-flashback-  
"How could you do this Gerard?!"

"I don't know. I-I just need to. You don't understand Frankie."  
He was crying.

I felt so bad when I saw his tears. I pulled him onto my lap and stroked his hair. "Will you explain it to me Gee?"

"I feel so alone sometimes. Sometimes I wake up and I'm perfectly normal. Other times I wake up and I cry all day and night and I feel like there's something wrong but Mikey says I'm just moody. When I wake up on a bad day, I just sit and cry and think about how alone I am. I don't wanna be alone Frankie! It scares me! I can't be alone again. Cutting makes me feel better. And Mi-Mikey says that I'm in my imagination too often and I don't know what's reality. I'm so scared Frankie. Please help me!"

"Shh, shh baby it's okay. I'm here for you. Your not alone, you have me. Don't be scared. I don't care if you like your imagination better than reality. As long as you come back to reality to visit me I'm happy. I won't leave you. I will be here for you. It'll be alright baby. Promise something though?"

"Y-y-yes?"

"If you feel like cutting again, call me okay? I'll come over and help you feel better."

"Okay Frankie."

"It's okay Gee."

"Frankie?"

"Yeah sugar?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."  
-end flashback-

That was the first time I told him I love him. I thought it woulda been more romantic than me comforting him after a breakdown but I don't care. I'm just happy that he loves me too.

Dear Diary,

I went over to Gerard's house today. He called me and asked me to come over because he felt really bad. His brother yelled at him this morning. It was terrible.

I calmed him down though. We spent the day cuddling together and watching movies. It feels so good to just hold Gerard. I can tell he likes it when I stroke his hair and tell him I love him. I do love him. I love him so much and with all my heart. I want him to move in with me. I wanna wake up and see him curled up in my arms. I wanna make him breakfast in the mornings while he sits and draws before I go to work. I wanna be the one to hold him when he feels bad.

Dear Diary,

Gerard called me this morning.

-flashback-  
*ring ring ring*

"Hello? Gee?"

"F-Frankie? Can you come over pl-please?"

"What's wrong honey? Never mind. I'll be right over baby. I promise."

"Thank you."

"No problem baby."

I got to his house and knocked on the door. Mikey, Gee's brother, opened the door and dragged me to Gerard's room. I went in.

"Gee? Baby are you okay?"

"I-I had a d-dream the you lef-left me and I wanted to c-cut so b-b-bad but I knew you wouldn't like that. Please don't leave me Frankie!"

"Come here." I sat him down in my lap and stroked his hair.

"I will never leave you Gerard. I love you so much. In fact, Gerard how would you like to come move in with me? I'd always be there and you wouldn't have to call me. I'd be with you always."

"I want to but I have to think about it. Please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad baby, I understand. You wanna go back to my house. We can watch movies all day if you want."

"I'd like that."  
-end flashback-

It was nice watching movies today with Gerard. We just cuddled the whole time and he feel asleep in my arms. I let him sleep there all night.


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Diary,

Gerard said yes! He's now moved into my house. I'm writing this from work so this'll have to be short.

I'm so happy that he said yes! God I fucking love him so much. I got him a surprise too! I got him some art stuff so he can draw. I can tell he misses drawing.

Dear Diary,

Gerard's drawing right now with the art stuff I got him. He's so happy that I got him that. It's nice to see that I make him happy. He makes me happy. He has to draw me a picture though since I got him art stuff. I think that won't be a problem though. I'm so pissed off though. There's this chick at work who likes me. I told her that I'm not interested, I have a boyfriend who I love very much, and that I'm gay but she still tries. It's annoying.


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Diary,

Ashley wasn't at work today which I thought was strange. She's always here waiting for me. I'm about to go home. I can't wait to see Gerard. I wanna take him out to dinner tonight for a date. He's so perfect. God I love him so much. Later Diary

-real life-  
Frank goes home and walks through his door.

"Gerard honey? I'm home! Gee?"

He walks through the bedroom door to see Gerard lying face down.

"Are you taking a nap baby?"

He turns Gerard over to find stab wounds and fresh cuts on his legs, arms and all over his body.

"Oh GOD! GEE! Baby wake up! Please don't do this to me!"

Frank calls an ambulance which arrives quickly. They go to the hospital where Frank waits for Gerard to wake up. He's alive just sleeping from blood loss. Frank calls Mikey.

"Mikey? It's Frank. I need you to come down to the hospital. Gerard's hurt."

"What happened?!"

"I don't know. I got home from work and he was ly-lying face down covered in b-bl-blood."

"I'll be right there."

Frank walks to Gerard's bed and sits down. He takes Gee's hand and says,"You'll be okay baby. I promise."

Dear Diary,

Mikey's in Gerard's room. He offered to wait with him while I go get clothes and stuff for Gerard. I'm also changing our sheets. I grabbed you as well diary. I'm so scared. What if Gerard doesn't make it? I don't think I could survive. I'm gonna go back to the hospital now. I wanna be there when he wakes up.

-real life-  
Frank goes back to the hospital. Outside of Gerard's room is Mikey.

"Is he awake yet Mikey?"

"Yes. And he told me everything! How could you do that to my brother?!"

"Do what? What did I do?"

"Sleeping with some other girl for three months? How about that? He thought you loved him. Gerard does not need this again!"

"WHAT? I haven't been with anyone but Gerard! I do love him!"

"Try telling him that! He has proof you cheated on him!"

"I'm going in there."  
Frank goes in to Gerard's room, where Gerard is crying.

"Get out! I don't wanna ever see you again! I HATE YOU! GET OUT!"

"I never cheated on you. Just listen to me! Please?"

"You have one minute before I ask Mikey to throw you out."

"I don't know who would tell you that I was cheating on you but I wasn't and I wouldn't ever! I love YOU Gerard. Not some girl. I don't even like girls. I'm gay. Even so, the only person I've ever loved this way is you."

"Ashley."

"What?"

"Her name was Ashley. She said she was your coworker."

"FUCK MY LIFE! Gerard, that's the girl that's been after me since I started working there. I kept telling her that I'm gay and that you were my boyfriend but she never listened."

"I'm not your boyfriend?"

"Well I mean, you hate me so I figured that meant you wanted break up with me."

"No. I don't."

"I'm so so so sorry that she did that to you Gee. I love you."

"I-I love you too."

"I'm so glad."

"I just. I've been through this before and I was so scared that it was happening again."  
They were both crying in each others arms.

"Do you wanna tell me about it baby?"

"O-okay. It was my exboyfriend Bert. He was the first person I've ever dated. He asked me out and it was normal. I wasn't like this. I was strong and I was happier and less childlike I guess. Well after a week, he started hitting me. Then he started giving me drugs. Then he raped me and I found out that he asked me out on a dare and he was using me the whole time. I almost died. I took every drug he gave me at one time and drank all the alchohol me and Mikey had. Then I met you and I got better."

"Oh god."

"I kn-know I'm tainted and ugly now but pl-please don't leave me!"

"Gerard honey calm down. I'l not going to leave you. I meant it when I said I love you. Besides, your not tainted or ugly. Your so strong and brave for surviving that. Your beautiful and so perfect and I love you so much."

"I-I love you too."

"Just sleep sugar. Then we can go home."

"Stay with me? I don't want you to leave."

"Of course love. I'm not going anywhere."

[yeah yeah, I know I'm a bitch for putting Gee through that but he needed it for his character. besides I can't stand Bert Mc fucking Cracken. Sorry any Used fans but damn, I almost hate him as much as Dallon and everyone knows i hate the bitch.]


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Diary,

Gerard seems to be back to normal. He's happier now and he loves me still. I'm so happy he does. It killed me on the inside when he was in the hospital. A piece of me died when I found him. I was so scared that I wouldn't be able to hold him anymore or tell him I love him. He seems lonely though. I think I'll invite a few friends from work over to meet Gerard sometime.

Dear Diary,

Gerard seems to like my friends which is good. I feel like he needs more friends. Not that I'm saying anything bad about him. I don't mind that he didn't have friends. I just feel like he was very lonely and I don't want him lonely. I want him happy.

He asked me if Ray and Bob could come over. I think it's silly. He never has to ask me for permission to do anything. He can do whatever he wants. I told him he could invite them. He hugged me and squealed. He is so adorable I swear.


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Diary,

Gerard has been acting strange lately. He won't tell me what's wrong and I'm scared he's gonna hurt himself again. He says it's nothing like that but I'm still scared.

~real life~  
"Gerard please tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing. It's stupid."

"Just tell me. I won't get upset or laugh at you. Just tell me love."

Gerard mumbles.

"What?"

"Iwannahavesexwithyou."

"You want to have sex?"

"I mean not right now but sometime in the near future or something. See I told you it was stupid. I'm sorry. Don't hate me."

"I don't hate you. It's also not stupid. I want to as well but I figured you were still shaken by the Bert incident. I didn't wanna push you into anything you don't wanna do."

"I want you to be my first. I don't count Bert because it wasn't consensual. I love you though and want you to be my first and only."

"I'd love to Gerard. I agree though. Not right now. How about this? Friday is our anniversery. I'll cook you dinner, we can watch movies and then if you still want we can have sex."

"Okay. It sounds good."

"Don't be afraid to ask me anything Gerard. I won't judge you."

[ see Gerard's Diary for sex. should be up soon. almost done with it. probably by the end of the week.]


End file.
